Born of Flames
by Kage Elf
Summary: Fire... What is fire? Many say that it is warmth, that is light, that it is Death. Fire is all of the above and more, Fire is life, and it was through death that I was given life. It was because of Death that I came to be as I am.… I am Born of Flames. Fire Spirit Ace/ harem or single pairing is still a possibility.


**Born Of Flames**

 **I do not own One piece or High school DXD, nor do I own any other elements from any other anime that I will be implementing in this Fic. So please when reading this piece of fiction think with an open mind and don't be quick to criticize, but any and all supportive criticism is welcome.**

 **This fic will is purely fictional and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

 **Demon/Beast/Dragon speech- "DIE"**

 **Demon/Beast/Dragon thoughts- 'DIE'**

Normal speech- "Shut up"

Normal thoughts- 'Shut up'

Spells/ **Techniques** \- **Hiken** (Fire fist)

It was in my last moments before I died…all I ever knew was fire, the blazing red hot flames were always there to comfort me and calm my soul; it was always a part of me I would never lose. Yet there as I was preparing for death I couldn't feel it anymore, the flames were no longer there to comfort me…but I knew they would never leave me, searching deep within myself I felt it, the tiniest of flames flickering deep within my soul, I pulled on its warmth and I felt it wash over me like it was trying to show me it would never leave me…this feeling. I felt whole again.

I was ok I guess, even with the flames embrace reassuring me everything would be alright, I never truly feared death. Not because I was brave I just understood that I had to accept it, but the one thing that I always feared is what would happen to my family, friends and comrades if I were no longer alive to protect them.

It's almost a sick joke really…the way I died I mean. It was the heat of my flames that always protected and guided me and for me to be overcome by the heat that I once relied on, a heat far greater than mine was what many would call poetic justice, but I suppose life had always had bigger plans for me, because before I died all I knew was fire…but after death held me in her cold embrace…FIRE is what I became.

 **Chapter1: Second Birth.**

Standing, staring at once was his body, was the spirit of Portgas D. Ace or better known as Fire Fist Ace, but his real name is Gol D. Ace the son of legendary pirate king Gol D. Roger and the man who was once the commander of Whitebeards Second Division was now staring at his now dead body or at least what Akainu had left for people to look at.

Moving his hand to hold and sooth his chest, even now the pain still bothered him he could still feel the heat consume his very being. Looking at himself he was like an empty canvas, his very being was now intangible and see-through, and his body was bare of any clothing and the injuries of he felt that he had earned in battle were no longer present on his body, the tattoos that once marked his skin was gone never to be seen again.

It was as if someone had taken a cloth and soap and had washed away all his perfect imperfections like they were never there, he felt cleansed, he felt new, he felt as though he were born again and it felt wrong, it felt oh so very wrong.

Lowering his head so his short hair covered his eyes, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing but the evidence was before his very eyes… he is dead no longer amongst the living so that begs the question, "What the hell am I still doing here?!", he screamed to the heavens, tears clouding his vision he wont be able to protect Luffy like this, he wont be able to protect his comrades like this so why…why is he being tormented.

Everybody says when you die you either go to heaven or hell, so why was he still trapped in the land of the living, he can see the people around him, but they clearly can't see him so why, 'what form of punishment is this? The flames of hell would've been better, I can at least live with that, but this just feels so wrong. What did I do to deserve this?'

"I am so sorry Luffy, I can't be there for you anymore…", the words were nothing but a hushed whisper from under his breath, as steam rose of his face from where his tears once stained his pale skin.

"I will kill you!" shouted somebody; it sounded so familiar, 'That voice.' it broke him from his momentary trance, "Luffy…" now moving with a purpose he broke out in a sprint phasing through soldiers to where he heard the cries of pain and of battle, only to come to a scene that almost broke his heart.

There in the distance hunched over, his breath labored and his chest heaving was Luffy fighting Akainu relying on nothing but the pure unadaltered rage in his eyes, across from him was Akainu, standing calm and collectively surrounded by the evidence from our previous battle that was still present along with whatever destruction Luffy contributed, "So this is the power and might of the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, this is the strength of the brother of 'Fire fist Ace'. Well I must say I am quite disappointed I expected more."

Seeing Luffy about to retaliate Ace screams, "Luffy don't! Run Luffy run!" but it was all for nothing he couldn't hear him, "Gomu Gomu Pistol!" Luffy's fist as fast as it flew, it landed directly in the awaiting palm of Akainu who just tightened his grasp on Luffy's fist.

Not willing to just watch as his brother fought Ace ran at Akainu with the intention of destroying him, "Leave my brother alone!" Ace shouted his right fist flew with purpose directly at Akainu's face only to phase through as if it was nothing.

Shock was written all over Ace's face as morbid thoughts began to haunt him. 'I can't do anything to help, I can't even protect Luffy.' Thought Ace as helplessness of his situation began to consume his hollow spirit because a man with purpose is a strong man, but take away that mans purpose and he becomes a broken man; this is how Ace felt knowing that the purpose he once lived for is no longer in within his reach.

"Ahh!" turning around Ace saw his brother lying on the ground with an 'X' shaped scar in the centre of his chest, "Is that all you have to offer me Monkey D. Luffy? In that case I might as well end this now." Preparing to deliver the final blow Akainu stalked towards his victim.

Standing there gazing upon the beaten, bruised and battered body of his brother only one thing could be said about his current condition; he was pissed.

Anger… pure unadaltered rage was the only thing flowing through Ace at this moment, rage so uncontainable it burnt whatever pathetic feelings were plaguing Ace, like the water exposed to the hottest inferno those thoughts evaporated never to be seen again.

Placing himself in between his brother and Akainu, Ace lowered his head allowing the shadows from his hair to cover his enraged eyes. His hair slowly started to become a blazing red consumed by flames, slowly rising to face the sky as the shadow that once covered his face started disappear his once brown eyes now shifted a blazing hot pure white.

His complexion changed from his now transparent tropical tan to a golden tan as black tribal fire tattoos slowly began to spread across his frame, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. (Think Hashirama Senju's sage mode except flame tattoos extending from under his eyes to the rest of his body.)

"I thought" his breathing increased and his voice became higher, but it was not like anyone could hear him, "I told you… to leave…my brother alone!" Just as Akainu was in front of Ace he lifted his arms to the sky and in front of him rose a blazing hot wall of flames rose from the grounds of Marineford and extended to the heavens above, all around Marineford every stopped there battle to marvel at the phenomenon that was taking place.

The wall of flames blocked Akainu's path, reacting quickly he raised his arms to shield himself and his eyes from the flames. "Ace…Ace is that you?" whispered Luffy looking in front of him with shock written all over his face, Ace looked behind him to gaze upon his little brother. Ace wanted to speak to him, to tell him everything will be okay; but he just couldn't not when he himself was unsure "Run Luffy…" it came out so soft you had to strain your ears to hear him and yet somehow Luffy could both see him and hear him perfectly.

"Ace… what d-did you just s-ay?" stuttered Luffy, Ace directing his white eyed gaze directly on his brother, his face that would of once held compassion and care was now filled with anger "I said RUN LUFFY RUN!" shouted Ace, his voice tinted with urgency.

Quickly rushing to his feet Luffy ran and ran and ran; never to look back, not willing to look back at whatever ghosts awaits him.

Looking upon the back of his brother he finally said what he wanted to say from the beginning, regardless of whether he knew it or not "Goodbye Luffy and just know everything will be okay." Releasing his hold on the wall of fire once his brother was out of sight, his features retuned to normal. Looking in front of him now that the wall of flames was no longer blocking his vision, he saw Akainu rub his eyes while staring at him; whether it was because of the bright light that once lit up the area or not he really didn't care.

Pointing a shaky finger directly at Ace, "Y-your supposed to be d-d-dead, I know you should be dead I am the one that killed you. T-this is n-not possible." The shock that was written all over Akainu's face was priceless, 'Well what do we have here' looking around he saw the fear stricken faces of marines all round him, ' so they can see me after all. I suppose that there is no harm in having a little fun.' Thought Ace, as a smile stretched across his.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Said Ace with as much of sarcasm as he could muster while trying to keep a straight face, "I told you I would always protect my comrades didn't I Akainu and now you just went and hurt my little brother." The tone in his voice was so frosty it could have frozen hell a million times over, holding up his hand to for the people around him to see, his hand caught alight with flaming embers.

The sound of fear stricken gasping soldiers was music to his ears.

"Oh… it is real Akainu even in death I will make your lives a living nightmare, so please spread the word that 'The ghost of Fire fist Ace still lives and the legacy of D will never die out' my will, will be carried on through my brother Akainu. So come to fear him as much as you will come to fear me." Ace turned around so that the soldiers and Akainu could watch as he began to walk away from them like he had never threatened them to begin with.

'I wonder where to next, maybe ill try go home.' Ace thought as he walked away from the soldiers that were wondering if this was a bad dream or not, he walked away only to disperse into flames carried away by the wind as embers.

And so was birthed the legend of the fire spirit, this was the day that 'Inferno' was born. This is the story of a man who once lived a normal life, but upon meeting death he is now faced with the social norm of the supernatural world; for although he might not know it yet, the world is never as it seems.

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION.**

Far away deep within the seas of the East Blue was an island where the seas were calm and the winds were quiet, this island was Dawn island the home of the village Foosha but to certain people it was more than just an island, it was home. Deep within resided a deep dark cave where the sun could not reach.

The shadows of the cave suddenly drifted from the centre of the cave, running away and seeking protection but from what, in the centre of the cave was a tiny ember just floating there, despite its small size the heat of the ember spread through the cave overwhelming the shadows with its florescent heat before it combusted into an uncontrollable vortex of fire. The shadows that once roamed the cave disappeared under the intense heat and light that was being produced by the blazing crimson flames, but as quick as it came it left, but not with out leaving something behind.

"Oh, my head…" moaned the figure kneeling on the ground, holding his head in order to try cease the raging headache that coursed through it, "Where am I?" Ace asked himself while looking around in search of answers, he sees a faint light from the mouth of the cave, and cautiously Ace follows it in hopes of figuring out where he is.

Stretching his Head beyond the borders of the cave he sees a place he never thought he would see again, 'Home…but how did I get here? None of this is making any sense to me one moment I am at Marineford and the next I am…home'.

'Ok Ace calm down and think the last thing you remember was talking to Akainu before you dispersed into flames. Ok I still don't know how I got here.' Ace though while looking out of the cave at the vast forests of , a smile slowly stretches across Ace's face subconsciously.

"Well I guess this isn't that bad, I get to see how Makino and Curly are doing and maybe I should go see the bar. Oh so many memories." Not even realizing it his body began to break apart into flames again and this time he reappeared by the docks of the village.

His attention brought back to the world, shock written on his face, slowly turning his head to the right Ace sees the bar that he, Luffy and Sabo spent most of there childhood at; it was almost as if… 'That's it, that's why I keep on randomly appearing at any place I think of, any place I can think of I can go there…that is so…cool!' thought Ace as his inner child was starting to come out after he gained a decent understanding of his new power.

Quickly looking around Ace looked towards the top of a nearby house and pictured himself standing on top of it, the experience was like all time stopped as the one moment Ace was sanding firmly on the ground staring at the top of a house, turning around and looking down, 'cool, so it also works if you can see where you are going' thought Ace saving the information for a special occasion.

Walking towards the edge of the roof, Ace plopped his but on the ledge and just looked down at all the walking villagers, 'They all don't see me, I have all my old abilities and some new ones, but I can't feel the presence of the Mera-Mera fruit in my system anymore. So that begs the question…"what am I?" Ace thought aloud, unaware of the peering eyes that were quietly watching from the light.

Still gazing down below he hears commotion that draws his attention to his original destination, jumping of the building he landed on the ground and started to head in the direction of the bar. Many people if they could see him would have wondered why he just never used that teleporting thingy of his, well the answer is simple; if there was one thing Ace learnt under Whitebeards command, it was that you never abuse power.

Getting closer and closer, using his sense of hearing Ace could pick up on the distinct sound of yelling and the resounding smack of flesh meeting skin as he phased through the surrounding crowd. Within his line of sight he could see the trademark blue and white of the marines, 'Marines here on Dawn island…that shouldn't be possible unless…' Ace's thoughts had led him on an emotional rollercoaster ride, so much so that his body started moving by itself with his pace ever quickening.

One by one phasing through people to reach the center of the crowd, the urgency in his movements were visible to the blind eye. His vision was impaired for at this moment he could only focus on one thing, like tunnel vision he was only capable of seeing his objective.

Coming to a halt Ace stopped directly at the edge of the circle, his expression was a mixture of anger, disbelief and worry because standing in front of him were the two of the people who were the closest thing to parents he had ever had in his life. In front of him stood the his mother figure Curly Dadan who was confronting his grandfather/father in all but blood, in front of him now stood the towering figure of Monkey D. Garp; one of the marines greatest admirals and heroes of all time, he is 'love fist Garp'.

As pansy as that title sounded, Ace knew from first hand experience that the fist of love gave anything but love. To stand there and bare witness to Garp just standing there while Curly hit and screamed at him time and time again, to Ace it was a most disturbing sight. "SO THAT'S IT HUH GARP! YOU WOULD RATHER CHOOSE YOUR WORK OVER FAMILY! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING WHEN THEY WERE EXECUTING ACE! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM BUT YOU CHOSE WHAT YOU BELIEVED IN OVER YOUR FAMILY!"

Each word was like a nail being driven through Garp's hearts, the towering figure while on the outside he refused to show any emotion. Deep hidden within the recess of his soul it was killing him, like a disease regret and guilt were plaguing his body and making him weaker in the process, but none more so than what Curly said next.

"WHAT ABOUT LUFFY, THAT POOR CHILD IS OUT THERE RIGHT NOW GRIEVING OVER THE LOSS OF HIS BROTHER! HUH GARP WHAT ABOUT LUFFY; YOUR OWN GRANDSON!" Shouted Curly as she slapped Garp one last time before calming down and drying whatever tears refused to fall.

To the side standing deadly quiet in his front row view, Ace stood there with his head dipped, his fists were clenched so tight that they would've bled if there was any blood for him to have bled to compliment the shiny tears that leaked down from his blaze white eyes and defined his angular face as the traveled every crevice, 'Am I really the reason for this? In death or whatever the hell this is, will I truly be responsible for breaking up my own family?' were the bleak thoughts of Ace.

"From this day forward the Curly bandits swear there allegiance to 'Straw Hat Luffy' captain of the Straw Hat pirates!" stated Curly, speaking for her and her entire crew and it didn't look like they would object. Simultaneously as Curly said those words the marines were already moving in to apprehend the group of mountain bandits, some of them had already aimed there rifles at the group ready to kill.

Ace moved quickly to intercept the marines, but it was all for naught as all movement stopped the moment Garp lifted his hands and all attention and focus was drawn to his person as if nothing had ever happened. "Captain I do believe that I did not give the order for you to apprehend these people…" stated Garp before he was interrupted by some of his subordinates. "But Admiral they would willingly side with a pirate they deserve to taken under arrest or better yet, they deserve to be executed." Was the declaration of a no faced Marine.

Yet again, while he was just standing there amongst the crowd looking on, incapable and unable to do anything but wait for his Grandfather's verdict, he was corrupted by an emotion that he had been feeling a lot recently. Hopelessness, it was just there festering inside of him like a volcano waiting for the right time to explode.

Garp just stood there silently, his eyes hidden by the shadow falling over his face simultaneously he turned on the balls of his feet and walked in the opposite direction of Curly. "I DO BELIEVE WE CAME HERE TO RESTOCK ON SUPPLIES FOR NEW WORLD, SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR? MOVE!" shouted Garp as he made his way to his house.

Ace, his body burning red hot, his emotions visible, his posture rigid and his fists clenched. "Is this really the life I am forced to live, to just stand and watch as life passes me by' looking to the sky as if they hold the answers "Well guess what, I am not gonna let something as small as this stop me, I am never going to let anything stop me, I am Fire Fist Ace, son of the greatest pirate to ever live and this time the world will know."

Once Ace finished his proverbial monologue, what he didn't expect was the sound of clapping hands or the people around him to be frozen in time or a ridiculously sexy women in black approaching him and her eyes were subtly looking down at…'Wait a women and she is approaching me. That can not be right no one can see me.'

"That is where you are wrong young one, only mortals can't see you and I am anything but mortal." The woman said, it was if she read his mind and that baffled him, "There is nothing to be baffled about child, I did read your mind."

Set on edge by the repetitive events, Ace took a fighting stance as his fists were engorged in blazing crimson flames. "Okay listen up pretty lady because it would be a shame if I were to harm such a beauty, but mostly because I am not going to repeat myself. Who are you and what is your purpose for being here?" Ace demanded of her, gazing in to her dead black eyes that contrasted with her pale white skin, while her midnight black hair and dress fluttered in the non existent winds of time.

She laughed and whatever evil she posed be damned, because that was one melodic laugh. "Forgive me young but the very notion of you demanding me is laughable" and like that Ace stopped caring, "But for the sake of keeping things interesting I will comply."

"I am Death and I have come to retrieve what is rightfully mine."

 **A couple hours later frozen in time…**

"Okay…so let me see if I can get this right, I am dead "Why are you stating the obvious young one?" It is because I am trying understand everything." Ace said in response to death who just so happened to be sitting across from him inside Makino's bar at a table.

"Okay where was I, oh yes I am dead and you are death, I was supposed to of become your 'property' the moment I died but that never happened because something that was never supposed to happen happened and now I am a mutation of life and death" looking deeply into Death's eyes "Is that everything?" asked Ace.

"More or less young, what you are now is the embodiment of fire." Death stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but upon seeing Ace's lost expression went into further detail, "Okay young one, fire despite what most believe is more than just light and warmth, its very essence is life, and like all living things it has wants and needs. You were chosen to be the embodiment of fire because of your deeper connection to fire, but in order for that to happen you had to embrace every aspect of fire and that includes Death."

Grasping a better understanding of it but not quite there yet, Death hammered the final nail in the coffin so to speak, "You are Fire, fire is you, anything fire represents you represent also. You are Fire reborn; this is your second birth." Death said to finish her explanation.

"Oh okay that's cool" Ace said trying to play it of as if he understood what she said, well technically he did he just didn't get everything, " so I guess that makes me super strong and powerful right?" asked Ace while flexing his muscles. "Well as you are now you are probably the weakest amongst all the other supernatural being and possibly weaker than a lot of humans as well." Death said with a straight face popping Ace's bubble, as his face dropped into a mask of depression.

Quickly realizing what she said, Ace asked the question that was on his mind, "Wait hold up…did you say 'other supernatural being', as in there are others out there like me?" asked Ace lifting his face to look at Death. "Not necessarily young one, yes there are other supernatural beings out there but none of them are like you. There are Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Youkai, Vampires, Gods, Dragons and many more, this world is filled with the supernatural and you have just joined it." Death clarified.

"Okay but what about you, what are you exactly?" asked Ace eager to find out more about this beautifully dead woman in front of him, "Well if you must know young one I am one of the eternals, all mighty, all powerful and incapable of dying or being defeated and that young one is why you demanding anything of me is laughable." Death stated.

A look of irritation passed over at the woman's constant views of him being young, he was an adult dammit, "Can you please stop calling me 'young one', and dammit I am old enough to be your boyfriend if your looks are anything to go by." Ace stated while looking at the woman across from him.

"As interesting as your proposition and as amusing as your backwards attempt at complementing women are, I can guaranty that it would all be for naught because I am incapable of having emotions. Besides you don't get to live as long me and watch life pass you everyday and still are in search of a love doesn't exist." Death said it like it was a matter of fact, to bad for her she clearly didn't know who she was talking to for all her infinite knowledge.

Ace stared at her with a deadpanned expression, until Death could not take it anymore, "You clearly have something on your mind young one, so say what it is you wish to and be done with it." Ace shifted his entire body on to both his elbows as he placed them on the table in front of him and interlinked his fingers under his chin. "Its quite simple Death I figured that for all your wisdom and knowledge that you had figured out by now, I am calling bullshit."

"Bullshit" Death repeated to herself as if the word was something new to her, "Yes Death Bullshit, because you see if there is one thing that I managed to piece together by now, is that like me Death you are also a living contradiction, because like me despite what you may believe we are both tied to the living and to the dead, but I am still capable of emotion, meaning that somewhere hidden deep within that feminine figure of yours rest latent emotions that have become desensitized to life, you see death if what I say is true then you are more like me than you know," boldly Ace stretched his hands across the surface of the table until his warm hands had her cold lifeless hands caressed by his own. "And I promise you death that I will be the one too bring that emotion out of you." Ace said with a virtual fire burning in his eyes, 'what am I doing I just met this woman, but then why do I feel connected to her? Why do I feel this need see her smile?'

Death for some reason became warm on the inside…she felt warm, a small flicker of light blossomed within her bosom that should not have been there before. Looking at there linked hands she saw another aspect to fire that she did not think possible: it was something that should have never been possible when it came to her…she held passion, he managed to unlock her feelings, emotions and passion through a touch and by the look on his face he felt it as well the transfer of energy his flames coursing through his body into hers. "Your very sweet young one but you are also very inexperienced in the ways of the supernatural and sometimes things are the way they are for a reason, but for gifting me with something I believed that I could never have, I too will give you a gift too."

Death noticed that even when she spoke she no longer sounded cold and indifferent, she almost sounded happy and emotional.

Removing her hands from his gentle grasp, she lifted her hand to eye level as black lifeless flames traveled on her hands, "Tell me young on do you know what this is that I am holding?" asked Death. "Fire, I'm guessing." Ace replied. "How very astute of you young one, these are the flames of Death, tell me can you tell me where these flames purpose lie?" asked Death.

Focusing intently of the flames hovering in the palms of this dead goddess, Ace could hear the whispers of the flame, he could feel its deepest desires as if it was apart of him, 'Life…life…life' it kept on repeating the mantra over and over again it sounded hungry, like it was begging for life. Ace shifting his focus from the flames to Death, "To consume life that is the purpose of the flames, they live of it; they feed on it like a parasite it needs life to live."

"You are correct young one, that is the purpose of the flames anything that is living it sucks the life out of it." Death grasped Ace's hands firmly and gently placed the fire in his palms and it did nothing to him, it just rested there in his palm waiting for his command as strange as this sounds it was apart of him like physically a piece he never knew existed, the sound of a chair skidding along the ground alerted him to Deaths presence next to him. Leaning down close enough to whisper in his ear, "Remember young one the same way I am Death you are Fire never fear what you are, embrace it and it too will come to accept you." Laying a motherly kiss to the top of his forehead she began to walk towards the exit.

Stopping before the door Death turned to face Ace. "I suggest that you don't use that fire unless it is serious and I think you should relearn that Haki thingy, because if Haki is the embodiment of human will and spirit, I wonder what it can do for you, can you imagine how much more powerful it will be to an actual spirit. Also while your at it get some clothes the world doesn't need to see how well endowed you are." Ace turned to face her as she opened the door "Remember young one, there is power in a name so never be scared to call for me Ace."

The moment she left all time and life resumed, leaving a very confused and self conscious Ace behind, "I can't believe I forgot I was naked all this time, no wonder she kept looking down." Once the self contemplation came to an end what it left behind was a smiling Ace, the joy that was being displayed on his face, while it couldn't be viewed by everyone they could surely feel it otherwise he was also fine being the only one who knew, "No emotions my ass. She was totally checking me out." Ace thought aloud as he kicked his legs up on the table and simply did as Death said, 'watch life pass you by.'

 **OK people love it hate it, should I continue it, do you have any ideas that you wish to add. Read and Review.**


End file.
